


The Royal Paramour

by ladylace616



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domination, F/F, Females of Power, Lesbian Sex, Massage, No One Cums Before the Queen, Oral Sex, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: To be a slave in the game of thrones is a dangerous role. This slave dared to change her role.





	The Royal Paramour

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! I appreciate the view. Any constructive criticism is welcome, actively seeking smut editor of some kind :D~ I do not own the world or characters that belong to G.R.R. Martin. I love the bisexual flavor of these two ladies relationship and wanted to explore that more as the final season comes to a close. Tell me what you think ;)

She had to admit she was impressed with Daenerys from the beginning.

Daenerys had shown herself to be a wonderful strategist. She had thought it very clever when she learned her Liberator spoke High Valerian and fooled them all. She had loved to see her burn her previous master. He was an arrogant fool.

She had said, “All men must die, but we are not men,” and pressed her hand into her own. It was a strangely intimate touch for Missandei. She did not find it unwelcome.

In the aftermath of the slaughter in Yunkai, Missandei relished being a free woman. She laid in her bed at night and could not think of a better way to serve the woman who gave her her freedom. This was a more tremendous gift than she could ever repay. She was liberated, and entered into a secret union for power with the white haired dragoness from that night onwards.

Misasandei was no fool. She understood things others did not and had a gracefulness and tact that served her well as the Queen’s most loyal advisor. When she first started to notice Daenerys’s eyes linger on her, she became very aware of a secret power she held over the hot-headed Queen. In time, just her violet eyes upon her felt bold. She encouraged the Queen, her Liberator. She was dying to be plundered. She knew the release her Queen was seeking, and she knew exactly how to deliver it. It would be her pleasure, if only the Queen would intimate contact.

As their friendship bloomed and Daenerys came to trust Missandei, she began to initiate more intimate contact with her loyal friend. She invited her into her chambers at night for their secret councils. During these talks, she would let unbraid her long and illustrious silken hair and brush it. Daenerys grew to rely on Missandei to do this nightly task, and she began to relax and trust her new loyal advisor. The first time they coupled, it was after one of these stimulating sessions.

Missandei massaged Daenerys’s scalp to relieve her headache and Daenerys sighed pleasurably. They were seated on the bed, and Daenerys was already wearing her night shift for the evening. She favored the lighter clothing of the Yunkai landscape in her wisp of a gown. It was light green in color and left little to the imagination.

“My shoulders ache as well. Would you rub them for me too?” she requested.

She sensually rubbed the Queen’s shoulders and felt her relax even more with her touch. It encouraged her and eventually, Daenerys boldly turned to her friend. She faced Missandei on the bed and leaned in close to her face. Missandei closed her eyes and felt her Queen’s breath upon her lips.

“Look at me,” her Queen commanded.

Missandei opened her dark eyes. Her eyes mirrored the lust reflected in Daenerys’s eyes. Daenerys brushed a feather light touch of her lips to hers. 

“Would you deny me?”

Missandei trembled and shook her head. Daenerys sealed the gap between them in a fierce and possessive embrace. Her lips were demanding and Missandei loved every second of it.

She opened her mouth to tangle tongues with her Queen. She loved to fuck the Queen. She loved to be the cause of her loud orgasms, the reason for her ease in court the next morning. A sated Daenerys was a favor to the entire Realm, indeed.

They were the best of friends, and yet they were more. Daenerys liked to think she gave equal consideration to all of her advisors, but quite honestly, she valued another woman’s opinion most of all. Missandei was dear to her heart. She set a flame of desire both lustful and love born inside her and as everyone knew, fire cannot kill a dragon.

Daenerys impatiently waited for the nights. When they could bend their heads together and whisper, or gently hold one another. Sometimes the Queen just needed to be held. Missandei would spoon her from behind and gently stroke her long, long hair. The Queen complained of headaches from her heavy tresses and Missandei would unwind her hair at nights and massage her scalp languidly. It was more intimate than licking her pussy, which Missandei also did nightly.

Daenerys liked to fuck her afterwards. She would mount Missandei and kiss her passionately, then pull away so that she could dominate her. She pushed her down into the bedding and would straddle her, rubbing her pussy against hers furiously and riding her into oblivion. When she was with Missandei, she would forget her own name. It was all as Missandei intended. She was a much better player in the game than people realized.


End file.
